the assassins and hero of winds
by Chaotic architect
Summary: link and his new friends, sam john trent sarah and alex find link's little sister as alex tries hard not to kill link


code name; Zeus

Real Name Alexander Jamie grim

Family

Rex grim-father

Lara croft grim- mother

Trent grim- brother

Sarah grim-sister

John stump- cousin

Nickname: Alex Jamie (only Sam can call Alex Jamie)

Age 12

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice duel samurai sword Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: skate broadding hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

code name; the kid

real Name Jonathan Michael grim

Family

Rex grim-father

Lara croft grim- mother

Alex grim- brother

Sarah grim-sister

John stump- cousin

Nickname Trent

Age 9

Date of birth 01/11/89

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword Tokarev pistol

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Samantha Lilly young

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 12

Date of birth 2/10/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: like Alex

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told to hurt alex or his family

Abilities: can heal any wound knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Sarah Ann grim

Family

Rex grim-father (Deceased)

Lara croft grim- mother (Deceased)

Trent grim- brother

Alex grim-brother

john stump- cousin

Nickname none

Age 11

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice samurai sword Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider/assassin

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

name; Gabriel Jonathan Marcus stump

Nickname John, Gabe

Family

Rex grim-uncle (Deceased)

Lara croft grim- aunt (Deceased)

Alex grim- cousin

Sarah grim-cousin

Trent grim- cousin

Age 14

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Weapon of choice: samurai sword M1911 pistol, FN SCAR Dragunov sniper rifle

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/assassin

Education: student

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'2

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: rock star

Clothing: black tactical vest black pants bandana boots gloves

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: if treated will kill if not clam

Likes: rocking out with his father

Dislikes: oatmeal

Fears: losing his family

Hobbies: youtuber

Dreams: being famous

Flaws: none

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: none


End file.
